A Way Of Living
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: Six guys have an easy way of making money, Robbing banks. In a way, it was their dream. However, who knew their dream could bring so much endless drama and heart break. FiveXShots Main Characters from the series. Based on Movie Takers- partly.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! _

_Okay, so I couldn't help my self. This idea just came to me after remembering the day I went to see the movie Takers with my friends. I loved that Movie! So, clearly thats where I took the idea from. But it will be different, trust me. This will probably be a fourXshots or maybe even fiveXshots story. I wont be updating until 2011, but thats right around the corner. Enjoy! And I guess some characters might be a little out of character, but its necessary for this plot._

_The main Night World Characters are in this. But, they are all human. No vampires, witches, shifters- pretty much no Night World. Also, they are all around their late twenties. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _

-o-

**A Way of Living**

_Summary: Six guys have an easy way of making money. Robbing banks, in a way, it was their dream. However, who knew their dream could bring so much endless drama and heart break. _

_-o-_

He pushed his hair away from his face while his dear cousin placed the last bag of money on the truck. He could hear the gun shots coming from the bank followed by loud screams and yells of mercy. Of course, he knew no one would die today, that wasn't the plan. One of the guys had probably decided to shoot at the ceiling to simply scare the people. They really needed to get a new hobby.

"What's taking them so long?" James asked as he lit up a cigarette and leaned against the truck.

"They've been playing Black Ops lately" Ash commented as he pushed his hair away from his face once again. The wind was starting to annoy him. "Why don't you go ahead? We cant afford to get caught"

James let out a cloud of smoke from his mouth before throwing the cigarette and stepping on it. He placed his small black and white fedora hat on his head before nodding towards Ash's direction.

Ash watched as his cousin drove away the truck that had the money he would be living off for the following summer. A grin appeared on his face, already knowing that they have been successful once again. After all everything had gone like planned.

"Where's James?" the voice of the self proclaimed leader caught Ash's attention. Lazily, he walked towards him as he untied the scarf around his face. The other guys were all coming out of the bank. They still had their scarf's covering their face but Ash could tell they were probably smirking.

"Gone" Ash replied knowing Thierry would understand he was heading towards their checkpoint. "I need a ride"

"Go with Quinn" Thierry replied dryly as he made his way to his convertible. Once inside he changed his jacket and quickly added gel to his dark hair making the front spiky. "Don't make any stops. We are already delayed" he announced before leaving towards the same direction James had taken.

"Right" Morgead rolled his eyes before walking towards his motorbike. He untied his scarf before placing it around his neck. He then took off his sweater before throwing it on the small bag that was tied on his bike. "Fucking cold" he murmured before cursing for not bringing a jacket along. Now he only had the black shirt that the ladies seemed to fancy. "Bye girls" Morgead cooed right before he was out of sight.

"Ass" Smirking, Delos left right after him with his motorbike. He had taken his jacket off, but unlike Morgead, he was smart enough to bring a coat. He had a winter hat on and his scarf was well tied around his neck.

"Didn't you bring a car?" Quinn asked as he took off his t-shirt to put on a white suit shirt. He left the top two buttons undone before putting on a black coat. Just like Thierry, Quinn had a bottle of gel in his car. He took it out before putting some on his hair, Quinn decided to simply push all his hair back.

"I didn't" Ash stated before taking the gel away from Quinn "I came walking, remember" Ash just took a bit of gel before pushing his blonde hair back just like Quinn had. Although, he did decide to leave a small strand of hair to cover a quarter of his left eye.

"Right" Quinn mused "You were the _poor _civilian" Quinn let out a laugh before entering his Volvo. He waited for Ash to sit on the passenger seat before he turned on the radio and lowered the windows. As the song _'by the way' _by _Theory of the Deadman Feat. Chris Daughtry _played, Quinn hit the gas pedal and drove towards the highest hill in Los Angeles, their check point.

-o-

"Rats" Eric hissed under his breath as he looked around the now empty vault. They didn't even leave a penny. _Heartless bastards…_

"Eric" as the anger build up inside him he turned around to see Galen standing by the entrance of the vault with a small package in hand. "I have all the security tapes, we should head back and take a look at them"

"Any clues?" Eric asked they both started walking towards their car.

"Nothing. If it wasn't for the millions of dollars missing, we couldn't even suspect anyone entered to rob this bank" Galen let out a heavy sigh. "They are smart, ill give them that"

"Nothing but a bunch of lucky bastards" Eric murmured not wanting to compliment them in any possible way. "Did any witness give any valuable information?"

"They all said pretty much the same thing. Six guys, all covered from head to toe. They had weapons and they seemed to know how to use them. Of course, ill be the judge of that as soon as we watch the tapes"

"Eric" both men turned around as they heard the soft female voice from behind them. Mary-Lynnette walked calmly through the crowd of cops and security guards before reaching the spot where they were standing. "I found something" she informed Eric after nodding towards both men as a greeting.

Eric watched as Mary-Lynnette pulled a small bag out of her front pocket, she offered it to him and he took it without hesitation. "Your offering me a smoke? he asked as he examined the cigarette in the bag.

Galen chuckled as Mare shook her head in annoyance. "I found it in the back. One of the security guards informed me that the six of them had left through the parking lot located behind the bank. I believe this could have belonged to one of them and-"

"We could do some testing's, I'm pretty sure it still has saliva on it. Good job" Galen had been the one to interrupt Mary-Lynnette as he took the small bag. "I'll take care of the testing's, if I find anything I'll let you know" Mary-Lynnette nodded, appreciating Galen's kindness before she took off to talk to another security guard.

Eric rolled his eyes as he saw Galen's eyes never leave Mare "Aren't you dating someone?" he asked as he started walking towards his car once again, Galen soon following.

"Broke up" he said after a moment of silence. Eric could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk about it so he decided to let it go. They reached the car after talking to a few co-workers. Galen sat at the back organizing the tapes as Eric drove. The drive back was silent, but they both had a lot in their mind to even care.

_-o-_

"Eighty-five each" Thierry announced once he finished going through the bags. "The rest goes for donation."

Ash shook his head not understanding why Thierry even bothered donating. Quinn had once mentioned he thought it was because that way he felt like he was doing something good after committing such a crime like robbing a bank. Even so, Ash thought it was pointless.

"Sweet" Morgead mused as he collected his share "I need to pay the rent"

"Which reminds me" Thierry caught everyone's attention once they had all taken their bags of money. "We need to meet back at the club in an hour, I want to talk about the houses"

They all nodded in agreement before they found themselves talking about their many ideas in ways to spend their money. It wasn't until Delos announced he was leaving to pay a small debt he owned that they all decided to leave the conversation for later.

"Remember. Club in an hour" Thierry spoke clearly before hopping back inside his convertible and leaving.

"Where do you think he is of too?" Morgead asked as he leaned against his bike. It was the same model Delos had just with the difference that his was Black while Delos owned the red one. Both were Hondas.

"Where else?" Delos rolled his eyes as he fixed his messy hair. "To meet up with his breathing source" with those last words said, Delos left to pay the debt he owned leaving Morgead laughing hysterically as Ash and James both rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of breathing source" Quinn mumbled "I better go see mine, do you need a ride?" the question was obviously directed to Ash. He simply shook his head as he took a cigarette from the pack James had in hand. Quinn shook his head in disgust before getting in his car and leaving without saying another word.

"Don't they say bye any more?" Morgead questioned once he finally stopped laughing. He got on his bike before stretching out his arms. "I'm going to drop my shit off, I feel uncomfortable carrying all this money on my bike" Ash and James both nodded at Morgead's words to show him they were listening. He smirked before fixing the scarf around his face and driving off.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" James asked after stepping on a cigarette he recently threw.

"I rather walk then get in that killing machine you call a ride"

James laughed as he got inside the 'killing machine'. He rolled down the window once he was inside and he offered Ash the middle finger before he drove off. Ash simply shook his head as he smoked the cigarette in his hand. He walked towards the road and stood there with his bag filled with money.

Silently, he waited for a car to pass. He hoped it was a girl, then maybe he would get a ride for free. He sure as hell hoped it wasn't someone suspicious about the huge bag he was carrying around- he didn't want to pull out his gun, not today. It had been way too long since he last used it, and after the long successful day, dirtying his hands with innocent blood would only seem like a waste.

_-o-_

"You need eat something"

Poppy managed to shake her head after she made herself comfortable on the couch. She felt her stomach make funny noises but refused to acknowledge it as hunger. She wasn't in the mood to eat. "I ate last night"

"A piece of cake, for heavens sake!" Thea exclaimed as she dropped a plate of rice with chicken on the table in front of Poppy. "Eat" she ordered as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry"

Thea came back with two bottles of water, a fork and a pack of chocolate chip cookies. "Yes you are" she stated as she gave Poppy the fork and dropped the pack of cookies next to the plate of food. "Eat"

"Thea" Poppy whined as Thea happily forced her to sit up. "I really don't want to"

"I know your in pain right now" Thea told her distant cousin softly before she took a sip from her bottle "but you cant starve yourself, Poppy"

"Why does it have to be like this?" Poppy asked knowing Thea would understand what she was talking about. "Maybe I made a mistake-"

"You didn't" Thea interrupted as she offered Poppy the other bottle of water. "You did the right thing"

"But then why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you love him" the words made Poppy's heart stop for a second. She knew that already, she has always known how deep and intense her feelings for James are, but hearing someone else tell her that made it sound so fairytale like. Especially if the words were coming from Thea. "You did the right thing- even though I still think telling him the truth to the reason why you left would have been a smarter thing to do"

"I was scared" she simply whispered as Thea hugged her tightly. "After I found out- I don't know. I just got scared and I-I didn't-"

"You didn't know who he was any longer" Thea finished the sentence for her already remembering the day Poppy had told her everything. She had to admit she had been taken completely by surprise. She never imagined James would be that type of guy. "If he was James, the business man you fell in love with or James, the criminal"

Poppy nodded not really knowing what else to do. She sobbed silently before finally deciding to eat the food Thea had cooked. She thought off James as she ate in silence after Thea had decided to leave. She still couldn't believe she had discovered his past. A past he never bothered to mention or even drop a hint that it existed. She even knew he was planning on proposing- what was he thinking?

She told him how much she hated liars and yet he had been lying to her since the first day they met. It made her furious to the point that she thought she would go insane. Did he honestly think they would have a wonderful future together with her not knowing _anything _about him. Or at least the most important part of his life?

Poppy felt the tears on her cheek as she grabbed the bottle and chugged down some water. Every time she thought about this she eventually ended up thinking of revenge. Telling Eric would be good, seeing how he was an FBI agent but then again, if Eric found out Thea knew about the whole thing they could end up breaking up.

They were engaged, she couldn't do this to them. So she decided to stay quite. What did it matter anyways? James was out of her life. He had promised her he wouldn't look for her. _Pfft. _Poppy scoffed. _That's only because he thinks your getting married to a model._

_-o-_

"Pass me a bottle" Keller ordered as she took out her wallet to pull out a fifty dollar bill. The bartender tenderly obeyed Keller's command before he took the bill she offered. He tried making conversation with her but she decided to ignore him seeing how her body was currently boiling with anger. Eventually, the bartender took her silence as a sign and left to serve a few shots for a couple that had just entered the bar.

"If looks could kill" she heard someone mumble from behind her "the bottle would be dead" a small chuckle followed the manly voice. She already knew who it was, but decided that if she ignored him, he would simply go away like the bartender had.

Of course, she lost hope as she saw him pull the chair next to hers before he sat down all the while facing her. "What do you want?" she asked already uncomfortable feeling his eyes on her.

"To keep you company" he replied as he called the bartender over with his fedora hat "tequila" he told him before putting the hat back on.

"I don't want your company" she replied before chugging half the bottle of beer.

"Easy there Keller, I don't want you puking on our special night"

"Get lost" he laughed at her harsh words as the bartender handed him his glass of tequila.

"Let me guess, boy problems? You know I can always help" upon hearing those words, Keller snapped. She turned to face him with her bottle in hand. She shot him a cold glare, one that usually send people away, before she stood up.

"Get lost!" she yelled loud enough to catch half the people in the clubs attention. "Go cry over the fact that your girlfriend left you for a better dick!"

The last few words triggered the anger and despair he had been hiding for so long. He stood up to face Keller. Of course he was taller then her but they still managed to keep eye contact as his gray cold eyes tried making holes through her gray eyes. The silence seemed endless as he tried to control every part of his body- he wouldn't hit a girl. Never.

"Enough" the sharp voice of his friend caught his attention as he turned around to face him. "Let it be, James" Quinn told him as he walked towards Keller with Rashel by his side. James scoffed before chugging down his tequila. He then glared at Keller one last time before leaving.

Satisfied with the result of the small conversation James had started, Keller sat back on her seat before taking a drink from her bottle.

"That was low, even for you" Rashel told her sister as Quinn ordered two tequila shots for both of them.

"Get lost" Keller simply said as she tried to finish the bottle fast. She wasn't in the mood for any more arguments.

"What's wrong with you?" Rashel asked as she sat on the seat James had occupied before.

"Get lost" Keller mumbled as her lips never left the bottle. She called the bartender over so he could hand her, her change.

"Keller" Rashel spoke as she tried grabbing Keller's hand only to feel a tight pain in her heart when Keller stood up as soon as Rashel touched her hand. "Keller" she said again surprised by the cold glare she was giving her.

"Get lost!" This time Keller yelled the words out. Rashel flinched before Quinn stood in front of her. The bartender was handing Keller her money just as Quinn managed to speak up.

"What the fuck?" He asked confused by his future sister-in-law's behavior.

"Both of you" Keller hissed "Stay away from me."

Rashel tried to react fast so she could grab her sister's hand before she left but she wasn't quick enough. Keller bolted out of the club before she could even manage to choke out a 'stop'. She looked at Quinn who looked just as confused as she was.

It wasn't until the bartender made a small joke about boy problems that Rashel understood what was going on. She closed her eyes softly as she let out a heavy sigh. She then pulled Quinn's hand a gesture meaning she wanted him to follow her. Rashel had to explain this to him. He had to know the huge sacrifice Keller was making for them.

_-o-_

_Okay, thats all for now. Thanks for giving this a shot._

_So what do you think?_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_:D?_

_Ps; A little random but recently ive been dying to read a fanfiction with mixed soulmates. Unfortunatly I only found one- kind off. It was a Thierry X Jez fic, rated M for lemons. I liked it even though at the end she still ended up with Morgead (The story is not complete yet). I think people should start messing around with the couples a little. I'll probably end up doing that in a future story, but who knows. _

_Happy New Years! (I dont celebrate Christmas)_

_-Maria _

_**God Bless!**_


	2. Chapter 2

2011 Baby!

_Hello!_

_Well here is the continuation of this four/five shots story. Im very thankful alot of you have an interest for this story. Your review were so beautiful :D You guys honestly made my day! Thank you so much! Also, thank you to everyone that is reading the story. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own the characters. The story is based on the movie takers- so I dont own that either. All though I do wish I could own Paul Walker or Hayden Cristensen. ;)_

_Enjoy!_

-o-

Pain was something he barely showed, especially through tears.

Since he turned thirteen David Blackburn has gone through hell learning from a man he never loved or hated but simply respected, his _father_. The countless sleepless nights he encountered hearing Arthur Blackburn talk about the feeling of pain were clearly marked in his mind. His _father _always said that without having control over his emotions, he would get nowhere.

David couldn't quite remember ever feeling happiness as a kid, or any warm feeling emotion for the matter, therefore those weren't hard to control- however, he did have problems with all those heart eating soul emotions.

Hate, pain, despair, loneliness, jealousy, rejection…

The list could always add up and somehow end up breaking David even more. So his father decided to do something about it. His methods weren't reasonable or even slightly logical, but they ended up being effective.

The last time David ever cried was when his _father _died. Not because he felt anything towards his father, but because he left him to deal with the world alone. He never met his mother or any member of her family, while his father's family would never take care of him because he was simply just like his _father. _But what did they expect?

So at the age of seventeen, David Blackburn had to move into a church where he lived three years. In those three years, he continued his training- he continued to learn what his _father _tried to teach him, this time with determination. Having control over his emotions helped a lot and before he knew it, David was walking outside a bank with a mask on and three bags of money.

A bank robber is what he was meant to be.

Though, with a job like that he needed help. So when David crossed paths with a boy that walked with hate and sorrow in his eyes, he took a chance. He never bothered teaching him how to control his emotions seeing how he thought it should be a _trait_ only he could posses. So instead he played a roll as he taught him how to make easy money. At points, he got bored so he started playing around and slacking off- what else could he do?

He made it seem like he was interested in a girl by the name Keller, who happened to be Thierry's- the boy he was teaching- step sister. It was fun bothering her and not really caring when she rejected him- he could also never forget the many night Thierry would try to win a fight against him because of something he had done towards his sister. David, was definitely enjoying himself- which was completely stupid. Because that enjoyment, turned into an emotion.

Happiness, for the first time he was happy. He however didn't realise until it was too late. Until that blonde with the seductive lips and hypnotic eyes appeared. He didn't know how to describe it, but she had ended up turning his world upside down. They way she talked or laughed, the way her cheeks would flush almost with every word he said- or specially when she would say his name. David wasn't sure what to call his feeling- but eventually she ended up being the one to clarify them for him that one night they spend together in her room.

Love. He had fallen in love with her and it was so… wrong.

Yes, she was underage, three years younger then him- he wasn't suppose to be dating her but that wasn't what made everything wrong. It was the fact that he feared her- or more like _love_. He feared that emotion because even though it felt so magical and breathtaking he felt like at any moment everything could be destroyed. Such a strong emotion that was practically letting him live- what if something happened to that love? Would he die?

David had never been so scared and that itself made him even more afraid. Happiness, Love, and Fear. Wasn't he suppose to have control over his emotions? All the hard word and sleepless night for nothing. All the training, all the determination, it didn't even matter anymore. Because David Blackburn was in love.

And to add to his misery, that love brought another feeling. Guilt. He felt guilty for hiding half his life from her. Night after night passed in which he would plan out how exactly to inform her of his _job_. He thought everything over but he was never able to gather up the encouragement to actually proceed with his plans- however she had to find out, whether he told her or not.

He knew she would never understand, he knew she would be completely devastated and would eventually want nothing to do with him. He knew she would shut him down for a while- but never did he imagine she would one night simply leave. That night was the first time he felt the pain of losing someone- that night, was the first time he knew for a fact he had lost complete control over his emotions, because he cried.

He cried for Gillian Lennox.

-o-

Delos placed both his feet on the desk as his lips formed a small smirk. He ran his hand through his messy hair before fixing the scarf he had around his neck. He felt quite comfortable just sitting there, it actually reminded him of his old apartment. Of course, there he would probably be sitting on a couch facing a TV and wasting every minute of the day gaining weight. Here, he was facing an empty chair waiting for his lawyers presence- and just to clarify, he was completely fit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" her voice caught his attention before he heard the door behind him close. "I wasn't expecting you" Delos turned his head slowly to see her standing there with a cup of coffee in hand. She raised an eyebrow once she noticed where his feet were but decided to let it go as she walked towards her seat.

"Sorry about that" Delos said as he watched her walk. She was definitely not expecting him. She had track pants on and a tight v-neck shirt on. She was wearing a black jacket and her hair was tied back. Delos was actually amused she hadn't decided to change before coming to see him.

"So what brings you here?" she asked as she finally took a seat and crossed her arms. Delos never let the smirk disappear from his face as he pulled out his wallet. She watched him carefully waiting for an answer and before she knew it he was pulling out money. "What is this?"

"I owe you" was all he said as he pulled out a total of ten thousand dollars. She was shocked seeing how most her clients always end up paying either by a debit or credit card. "Sorry it took so long" Delos said as he handed her the money.

She didn't bother counting it but instead she simply opened a small coffin she had on her desk and locked the money inside there. "Thank you, all thought I am curious" _Shit. _Delos thought. "I wasn't expecting a payment from you until next month."

"Well, my boss decided to pay me earlier"

"Really?" She questioned. "You never mentioned what you do for a living."

Delos smiled as he noticed her eyes spark with curiosity. He knew she was probably thinking the worst by now, seeing how she knew what type of guy he was. "Is this information needed, Maggie?" with a smile on his face, Delos asked before taking his feet of the table and leaning his body slightly towards the desk.

A little taken aback because he used her first name, something he had only done once, Maggie leaned against her chair. She wanted to keep a good distance between them because she knew that smile he had on his face, she knew what it could do and she knew what it could make _her _do. "It was only a question" she stated. "I'm simply curious"

"I see" the smile never disappeared from his face and it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Afternoon jog?" the sudden change of subject startled Maggie. She blinked in surprise before looking down to see her outfit. She no longer felt that confident.

"Something like that" she answered as she crossed her legs under the desk. Delos chuckled at her answer as she put the cup of coffee she had in hand on her desk after finishing it and then she crossed her hands on top of the desk. "Prom?"

Delos had to control his laughter from escaping his lips. This time, he was the one to look down at his outfit. Sure, he did seem a little elegant and from a far he could be confused as a high school student. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the teasing smile Maggie had on her face. "Something like that" he replied and when he noticed she was about to speak, he added "But I was dateless"

Maggie bit her lip as she saw him stand up. She watched him move slowly until he was standing right beside her. He moved the chair slightly so she was now facing him as soon as he kneeled down. "Dateless?" she questioned but she never got an answer.

Delos had moved fast and before she could even react she was feeling his soft lips against her own. Maggie felt time freeze as his arms slowly made contact with her waist. He stood up, bringing her up with him. Maggie felt the need to push him away- she knew where this would be leading, and she didn't want it. Not _again_.

However, Delos wouldn't let go. At first, his lips had been soft and gentle against hers, but now they were hungry and fast. He pushed her closer to him before his lips slowly found her neck. "Delos" Maggie moaned as she tried pushing him away. "Stop"

Delos ignored her as his lips once again found hers. This time though, he had managed to push her against the window behind them. By this point, Maggie was completely lost. She couldn't find any control over her body or her actions- and she hated it. This was just like last time.

Delos had that affect on her.

-o-

"Your okay" Thierry had to think over her words to figure out if they were meant to be a question or statement. Giving up, he simply wrapped his arms around her and captured her in a tight hug. "I was worried" she breathed as she pressed her head on his chest.

"As was I, Hannah" she giggled before Thierry touched her temple with his lips leaving a warm feeling on her skin. He broke the hug after a few seconds before kneeling down. Hannah simply smiled as Thierry placed his warm hand on her belly. "How are you?"

"Are you asking me or the baby?" Smirking, she asked before putting both her hands over Thierry's hand that was currently rubbing her belly leaving behind a warm feeling in her skin.

Thierry looked up to lock eye contact with Hannah, "I know your fine" he smirked as she playfully rolled her eyes. "So I was asking my son"

"Well my daughter is fine" Hannah stated. "I didn't know you had a son" she then questioned teasingly as she helped Thierry stand up.

"It's a boy, _Hannah_" he cooed before placing a soft kiss on her palm.

"A girl, _Thierry" _she stated once again before forcing Thierry to let go of her hand. She winked at him as he protested but then leaned towards him to press a soft kiss on his cheek.

"How are you so sure?" he asked while he went to seat on the small couch.

They were both currently in the little office that was located right above the club. It used to be an old room for one night stands, but Thierry decided to make a place where they could simply relax and talk privately away from the people that were in the club. James had been the one to design the place, after all that's what he was good at. Ash and Morgead had helped built it- that's actually how they met. Quinn and Delos were the ones who brought in all the furniture.

Now that Thierry thought about it, the room looked pretty neat. Somewhat professional, it fit right in with their _character. _Thierry couldn't help but to laugh at that thought.

Hannah raised her eyebrow, questioning Thierry as he kept laughing, but then decided to just ignore him. "it's a girl thing" Hannah said answering Thierry's previous question. "I just know it's a girl"

"Your in for a shock then. A boy_, Hannah_. Our first kid will be a boy" Thierry chuckled as he saw Hannah roll her eyes. She walked towards him with a small glass of vodka before giving it to Thierry. "I was already thinking of names"

"Really?" she questioned as he took a sip. "Let me guess, Thierry Jr.?"

"Maybe"

"Men are so original" Once again, Thierry chuckled as she rolled her eyes. She sat on his lap as he slowly finished the glass of vodka Hannah had given him. She knew it was his favourite after all. Hannah played with his hair softly as neither said a word. They liked the silence between them. It was always peaceful and perfect- in a way it even managed to always bring them closer.

"Aw" the soft chuckle and the sound of the door being burst open broke the silence. "How adorable- I think I might puke"

"Shut up" Thierry growled as Hannah smiled. She stood up, ignoring Thierry's pouting face before rushing to meet two open arms.

"I'm Okay" James assured Hannah as he returned the bear hug she was giving him. He knew the look Hannah had, she had probably been freaking out all day.

"You better be" Hannah hissed "I was worried"

"You always worry" Hannah broke the hug she was sharing with James before looking over his shoulder to see Ash leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He smiled as she rolled her eyes before giving him a hug.

"Nice of you _two_, to join us" Thierry murmured clearly stating the opposite. This time it was Ash's turn to roll his eyes as he placed one arm around Hannah's waist while James placed an arm on her back. Hannah was in between both of them. They were both taller then her so she couldn't put her arms around their shoulders- so she decided to put them around their waists.

"You told us to be here in an hour" James reminded Thierry before he shot him a glare. "It's been fifty five minutes" he clarified.

"Then leave for five minutes" Thierry said dryly as Hannah simply shook her head.

Ash looked bored as he shot Thierry a glare. "We have nothing to do"

"So you decide to interrupt-"

"That's enough" Hannah cut in before Thierry could finish his statement. "Why don't you two sit down and tell me how everything went. Ill get you something to drink"

James thanked Hannah as Ash offered to help seeing how he liked to prepare his own drinks. Thierry was the one to explain how things had worked out at the bank. Hannah knew what the boys did for a living- in fact, Thierry refused to even kiss her without her knowing.

She didn't agree completely, but she understood why they did it- but most importantly, she understood Thierry. Ever since he made her dream come true in grade eight, by asking her to be his date for grad, Hannah has been in love with him. To her, Thierry was just perfect- even though she knew it was nothing like that.

Thierry had a hard childhood. He suffered a lot and it was mostly thanks to the lack of money in his family. She always tried to help but he was too proud to ever accept her help. It wasn't until tenth grade that he finally broke down and allowed her to help heal his broken heart.

The day his father died.

He had been completely heart broken that day, the sorrow and pain in his eyes was an image she could never forget. Thierry's father was everything to him, he was what kept the family with hope and happiness. So with his absence everything went bad. Thierry's mother went into depression and before anybody knew it, she became a drug addict.

It didn't take long for her to end up behind bars and locked away far from her children. At the end of grade twelve, Thierry, only being an eighteen year old boy was left in charge of his younger step twin sisters. He never complained about it seeing how they were only two years younger then him- however he did complain about the fact that his parents had left him with nothing. They didn't have money, they didn't have a family- they didn't even have a home. An old lady had been nice enough to allow them to stay in her basement.

It was when he turned nineteen that he met David Blackburn. A boy who had been raised to be a bank robber. At first, Thierry hated David seeing how he had gained interest in one of his sisters- Keller. However, once Delos showed up with his cousin, Gillian, David's interest for Keller disappeared. Delos wasn't content at all, especially since Gillian was three years younger then him- therefore underage to date him, but he ended up getting over it. Mostly because things never lasted with Gillian and David when she eventually found out about his _job_.

Of course, Delos had gained interest in the job, he liked the idea very much- much to Gillian's dismay. She ended up running away leaving both Delos and David behind. However, David couldn't handle it, so he ended up leaving to look for her. By then, Thierry had learned a lot from David so he decided to take what he learned to start a new life- and with the help of Delos, it wasn't hard.

Thierry and Delos soon ended up meeting James and then his cousin Ash, who was friends with Morgead. Quinn had been an old friend of Thierry's who had left to live in Canada. When that didn't work he came back and quickly managed to get into the idea of robbing banks- apart from getting into Rashel's pants, Keller's twin sister.

At first, the six of them started easily, robbing small banks or sometimes stores. However, when Delos managed to somehow obtain weapons, things changed. Within months, they were experts. They were all born with talent and they never seemed to lack intelligence. They were also a team and they took care of each other. Life was good for them and eventually they were all living the dream.

As the years passed Hannah never left Thierry's side. Things got better for both of them and before they knew it, Hannah ended up pregnant. Thierry proposed the same day Hannah announced she was expecting and Hannah couldn't have been any happier- that is until Thierry announced that as soon as the baby was born, he would quit robbing banks.

For Hannah, that was like a dream come true.

So there she was sitting silently as Thierry explained everything that went down today. She was glad to hear that there hadn't been any problems but she was a little disappointed when she heard Morgead and Delos had decided to scare the people by shooting at the ceiling. She was definitely going to have a talk with them later.

"I hope I'm not late" Morgead was the one to speak as he opened the door- maybe she could talk with Morgead first, after all she knew Delos would probably be late.

_-o-_

"James Rasmussen" Galen exclaimed as Mary-Lynnette and Eric stood from their seats. "In one of the morning tapes I watched, I found him entering the bank dressed like a security guard. He was never seen leaving the building and after the robbery, he was not identified as a hostage- in other words, he simply disappeared"

Galen had been showing them the paper that had some background information and a black and white picture. He also gave Mary-Lynnette the paper with the DNA test results, in clear bold letters the paper stated that James Rasmussen was the owner of the saliva left in the cigarette.

"Looks like we caught a suspect" Mary-Lynnette mused while studying the papers before she turned her head to face Eric to hear for instructions. However they never came.

"Impossible" he muttered while his eyes never left the black and white picture glued on the paper.

"Is everything okay?" Galen asked after giving Mary-Lynnette a question gaze, she simply shrugged. Eric muttered something much softer before he closed his eyes. Galen glanced at the paper searching for anything that could have bothered Eric and once he found nothing, he decided to ask again. "Everything okay, Eric?"

"Son of a bitch" he spat causing both Mary-Lynnette and Galen to take a step back. They looked at Eric with pure confusion as he ran a hand through his hair before he started looking around drastically.

"Eric…?" Mare asked uneasy.

However Eric ignored her before he hit his desk with his fists. "Where are my keys!" he yelled clearly frustrated. Mary-Lynnette, deciding that Eric had gone completely mad, excused herself before leaving his office just as Galen announced he had his keys. "Give them to me"

"What's wrong with you?" Galen asked ignoring the hand that was in front of him demanding the keys.

"That son of a- I know him, Galen." Galen looked dumbfound which caused Eric to sigh. "James, I know who he is- ah fuck!" Eric started spacing around his office as Galen just stared at him. It took him a while to understand what exactly Eric meant and what he was planning on doing.

Without hesitating, Galen grabbed the papers he had brought and picked up a pen. "Lets go" he said out loud before bolting out the office. He knew Eric would be following so he never stopped to check behind him.

Within ten minutes, after running into Mary-Lynnette and asking her to just stay until further orders, they were both by the car bickering about who would drive. Five minutes later, it was decided Eric would drive seeing how he was the only one who knew where to go. Galen at first thought they would go straight to find the _suspect_- however Eric refused seeing how he didn't consider him a suspect yet.

Instead they were on their way towards Poppy North's house. Eric knew her because of her fiancé. They were close friends- and heck, he even considered James a friend. He knew none of this could be true- not until he heard it from Poppy. She would have to know, plus they would never hide something like this from him.

The men who robbed the bank were experienced criminals. The type that deserved to go to jail, the type that were a danger to everyone around them. They would definitely not hide this from him- especially not Thea. If she knew.

"Who are you?" Eric heard Galen ask from besides him. He was seating silently in the passenger seat as Eric drove like a maniac through the city. "Better yet, who will you be?" Eric was confused by the questions but decided to stay quiet so Galen could elaborate. "The cop or the friend?"

Such a simple question that in any other day Eric could have simply answered without a problem. But now…

Who would he be?

"This is your job Eric. Whether you like it or not. If Popp…y, knows about James, then she will be considered an accomplice if not a suspect especially since this crime is rated pretty high. We would need to arrest her" Eric said nothing knowing very well that Galen wasn't finished just yet. "Or anybody who knows of it for the matter."

_Anybody who knows of it…_

"I know my duties" Eric stated dryly as they were one block away from their destination. "I will be a cop, its my job"

_-o-_

_So how many of you can guess how things are going to turn out? _

_Better question actually... how many of you thought over the fact that I will be killing a few people? _

_Yeah, you guys are probably going to hate me... but hey, not every story can have a happy ending. :) I hope I didn't scare you guys away though! Hahaha, I really hope you keep reading though, you might be in for a surprise._

_Anywho!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_:D?_

_-Maria._

_**God Bless You all!**_

_Ps: For the next part, I wont take that long, I just really dont know when ill have the next one out so ill simply guarantee it will be up before my birthday (Jan 21st)._

_Also, can I just say I feel like making a James & Mary-Lynnette fic? I think they look so good together! c: _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!_

_Woo, what is up?_

_Anywho, here is the next part :) I think it will definitely be just a fourXshot story. _

_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews you guys left me! I love you all so much :)_

_Alot of you have been asking about Jez. She will apear in the next part._

_Discalimer: I dont own the Night World._

_Enjoy!_

-o-

"So you didn't know?"

Keller took the glass of water Poppy was offering before shifting slightly in her seat as she started to feel uncomfortable with the topic because it still made her heart ache. "Not until I over heard Rashel talking to Thierry about it"

"They never told _you_?" Keller flinched at the way Poppy had asked that. "But! Thierry and Rashel… I thought you would know…"

"As you can see my family doesn't trust me"

"Don't say that" to Keller's surprise it was Thea who spoke. Keller didn't know much of her and in all honesty they had only met twice. Usually when Keller came over to talk to Poppy she would simply leave or find something better to do because neither quite liked each other. It was like a 'I don't know why, but I don't like you' feeling. But now it seemed Thea wouldn't be leaving any time soon and Keller figured it had to do with the fact that Poppy had recently discovered the truth. "They probably had a good reason why they didn't tell you"

"Just like the good reason James had?" Poppy scoffed while Keller just shook her head.

"You don't even know his reason!" Thea snapped making Poppy feel guilty at the thought.

"Why should I give him a chance to explain? He lied to me all this time!" Poppy was not content with the way she exclaimed out loud the thoughts that had been hunting her for almost a week now. "He lied" she mumbled the last words before her eyes started getting watery.

Thea sighed regretting allowing the topic to go this far. She bit her lip thinking of something to say before Poppy started crying once again however, Keller beat her to it. "You know…" she said looking at Poppy with mortification in her eyes. "I talked to James today" Poppy ignored the shiver that ran through her body when she heard his name. "Well, we didn't really talk… it was more like a short argument" Keller let out a forced laugh before pushing the hair that was covering part of her face back.

"What did you guys '_argue' _about?" Poppy asked hoping she didn't sound that interested in the topic.

"I recently broke up with my boyfriend and well I was having a bad day so I decided to go the bar and drink a little." Keller rushed out those words while she made hand gestures to go with her short 'story'. "He came back from…" Keller hesitated "…work, and well you know how he can be annoying in the wrong moment." Poppy nodded as a sign she was listening- which she was. Even though she didn't want to admit it, hearing something about James triggered her interest like a lightning bolt. "He started making some stupid jokes that with his luck, happened to be about my _'boyfriend'_, so I snapped"

That was no surprise for either Poppy or Thea. Poppy knew Keller very well and she knew exactly how bad of a temper she had. At some points, anything and everything could trigger her anger and well things never ended well. Thea barely knew her, but she could already tell by the way she acted and talked. Keller often reminded Thea of her cousin, Blaise. Although Blaise's temper was often triggered because she didn't get what she wanted- unlike Keller who seemed to be the one to snap over something that had affected her feelings.

"I said something I shouldn't have…" Keller mumbled guiltily before giving Poppy an apologetic smile. "I kind of… _rudely_, reminded him of the 'reason' you broke up with him."

"Huh?" Poppy asked completely forgetting the reason.

"That you left him for a better dick…"

Poppy didn't blink as she let the words progress. "You told him, _that_!" Sure, in a twisted way, that was true… however, Keller could have been nicer about it.

Raising her hands in surrender and offering once again an apologetic smile, Keller said; "In my defence he was being a dick"

"You like that word don't you?" Thea teased in a cruel way which got Keller to glare at her. "I was joking…" Thea mumbled partly true. Keller once again glared at her before opening her mouth to speak, but that's when a loud thud was heard making the three girls freeze.

They stayed quiet as they heard a few footsteps and just as Poppy was about to grab the lamp besides her to use it as a weapon, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Isn't that Eric?" Poppy asked Thea softly who nodded as a response. "In the living room" Poppy called out and in a few seconds two figures entered the living room.

Thea knew both the guys. One of course was her fiancé, Eric, who at the moment seemed to be in the worst mood ever and next to him stood Galen, his co-worker. She noticed Eric wasn't surprised at all to see her there, and she believed it was mostly because Thea spend half her time over at Poppy's place. However, Eric was surprised to see Keller. Thea knew Eric had never been around the times Keller was over, but by the way he was looking at her it seemed that he knew her.

Thea turned her head towards Poppy who looked just as confused as her and then she turned to see Keller, who was ignoring the looks Eric was giving her as she stared at Galen with her mouth slightly open. Galen was also looking at Keller but apart from confusion and surprise, there was pain in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" the funny part about the question was that Galen and Thea had asked it at the same time. Galen addressing the question to Keller and Thea to Eric.

It was Eric who answered as Keller simply stayed quiet staring at Galen. "We came to talk to Poppy" he mumbled before looking at said person.

"About?" Poppy asked confused.

"James"

Hearing that name made Keller snap her head towards Poppy as Thea gulped whole her eyes narrowed. "James?" Poppy questioned ignoring both the girls that were looking at her. "What about James?"

Eric thought over his next words carefully. The look in Poppy's eyes were telling him something he didn't want to acknowledge- it was like she knew what he was going to say, like she knew what this was all about, which meant she might have something to do with it…

And Thea, because Thea had the same look. For the first time in years, Eric found his job difficult. "He is currently facing bank-robbery chargers" No, his words weren't true. James was a suspect, yes, but they haven't charged him with anything yet. However right now Eric needed Poppy to believe that.

Galen watched the reaction of the three girls. He knew what Eric was doing, he was going to try to trick Poppy into telling him the truth, however it seemed that now Poppy wasn't the only one to know the truth. He knew there was a possibility Thea knew… but Keller? He didn't even know what she was doing here.

That's when realization slowly hit him, but he refused to acknowledge it, at least until it was proven. "We caught him a few hours ago" Galen explained. "It turns out that he mentioned your name" Galen was aware that this was a very sick way of getting the truth but he continued; "Can you tell us everything you know about this matter?"

Poppy was confused to say the least. One, because she had no idea why James would mention her name and two, because she didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth numerous times over thinking every word that she considered speaking. When she finally decided to actually speaking, Keller beat her to it. "Where did you catch him?"

"Do you know him?" Galen asked dryly.

Taken aback, Keller crossed her arms before huffing. "That's none of your business"

"What do you know about this, Keller?" Galen asked raising his voice. The blunt questioned silenced everyone and no one dared to even move as Galen went to stand right in front of Keller. He watched as she slowly took a step back refusing to meet his eyes. "What do you know?"

"Nothing" Keller mumbled but she knew it was hopeless. Keller knew Galen knew something. She knew how well he could read her, and right now, she was certain Galen had figured out the real reason she had broken up with him. The reason why she had ended everything… the reason she had destroyed their future.

"Your lying" Those words stung.

"You guys know each other?" Thea asked as she moved to stand next to Eric. He watched as she glanced around the room before looking at him and asking; "What's all this? Why are you both practically accusing-"

"We know everything, Thea" Eric mumbled loud enough to interrupt her. "_I _know you've been lying to us" Thea said nothing as Eric's eyes burned her own. Her mind was clouded with confusion as well as questions, she couldn't even progress the words Eric had spoken- and her heart, he heart was slowly sinking.

"Stop it! She has nothing to do with this!" Suddenly, Poppy yelled. "Nor does Keller. Its all my fault"

"Poppy" Keller warned but she simply ignored her as she continued talking.

"I-I know about James. That's what you want to know right?" Poppy's eyes were watery right now, she was biting her lips nervously as she continued talking after Eric nodded to her question. "I don't know what you are thinking Eric, but I'm not an accomplice or anything for the matter" Poppy gulped as she looked at Thea who was looking at Eric with disappointment.

"Explain"

"Eric! Leave Poppy Alone!" Thea yelled as she went to stand next to her. "She has nothing to do with this"

"You know, by the way you are acting it seems you are well aware of the whole situation. What do you know about this?" Thea was completely shocked at the boldness of Eric's words, he was being so blunt- she couldn't even understand why he was doing all this.

Thea thought over something to say and right before she opened her mouth the sound of a phone ringing, interrupted her. She turned to look at Keller who was now taking out her phone from her pocket. Keller flipped the phone open and then checked the caller ID. Her eyes slowly widened before she looked up to meet Galen's eyes. "You lied!" she accused before Galen suddenly grabbed her phone and moved to stand behind Eric as he blocked Keller from Galen.

Feeling slightly guilty about what he was going to do, Galen clicked the talk button before putting the phone on speaker. Then he said hello before a familiar voice responded in confusion.

"_Who is this?" _James' voice was heard from the phone as Thea and Poppy turned to look at Eric with disbelief written all over their face.

"James don't-" Keller managed to say those two words before Eric clapsed a hand on top of her mouth, he then ordered Poppy and Thea to be quiet with a hand gesture.

"_Keller? Are you there?" _James asked now sounding worried.

"Mr. Rasmussen." Galen stated more then asking. There was a pause before James asked who he was. "I'm officer Drache" once again, there was another pause but this time a click was heard before James spoke again. Everyone assumed he had put the phone on speaker.

"_Officer, is Keller alright? Did anything happen to her?" _Poppy was surprised to hear James' tone. His voice sounded so different and the concern in his words for some reason made her feel uncomfortable. That's when she realised he was acting.

"Keller is fine" Galen stated before looking at Eric who gestured him to come closer. Once close enough, Galen placed the phone near Eric's mouth before he started speaking.

"James?" Eric said softly as Keller struggled to speak.

There was soft whispers heard before James spoke_. "Eric? What's going on?" _a pause. _"Nothing happened to my friend, right?"_

"Nothing happened" Eric stated coldly before James asked why he had Keller's phone. By this point, Galen had pulled out a small device from his pocket. He had placed it near the phone before pressing a bunch of buttons. From where Keller was standing she knew exactly what that device was. "Keller is currently going through an interrogation" Eric paused to see Galen staring blankly at the device, then in an instant, Galen smiled before nodding his head. "Unfortunately, no phones are allowed so I'm going to have to hang up."

"_Wait!" _James shouted through the phone. _"Eric…"_

"Hang up" To everyone's surprise it was Poppy who made that order. "Hang up James!" She yelled once she realised what the device was. A tracker. It was the devices used to track down people through phone calls…

"_Poppy?" _James questioned in disbelief before a loud shout was heard and then the beeping of the phone Galen had in hand. Galen shut the phone as Eric let go of Keller. Galen handed her the phone back before giving the device in hand, to Eric.

"Eric… you… _how could you!" _Thea asked in disbelief but all she got was silence as Galen and him started discussing something in whispers.

Poppy was sobbing quietly as Keller kept trying to call James back, but all she got was the answering machine. Thea simply kept staring at Eric with disbelief. He had tricked them. Her _fiancé _had tricked _her_.

After what seemed an hour but was barely five minutes, Eric cleared his throat as he looked at Galen. "Call Mary-Lynnette" Eric said before focusing his attention on the three girls. He looked around slowly before his eyes finally met Thea's. He let out a heavy sigh before speaking words he never thought he would, at least not towards his fiancée. "You three are under arrest"

_-o-_

Delos knew he was in deep shit now as he drove down the street finally able to see his house. Thierry was definitely going to kill him, he was what? Two hours late? _Stupid! _He yelled at himself ignoring the cold breeze touching his chest since he left the top buttons of his shirt undone, regardless he still closed the window to stop the air from coming in. Thierry had to understand though, he was a guy after all, he would understand…

_That you lost track of time because your hormones kicked it! _Delos pushed the thought aside deciding that apart from his hormones it had also been the feeling he had towards his lawyer the reason why he was running late. Maggie Neely seemed to make his blood boil every time she was near him. His skin would tingle every time her own skin would make contact with his. His heart beat would raise and he couldn't even start explaining how his mind would easily find itself trapped in a thousand thoughts on why everything seemed so perfect when they were together.

So maybe they had only been together twice. For Delos, that was enough to say it meant something special. After all, when was the last time Delos Redfern found himself in the same bed twice? Finally reaching his house, Delos found himself relaxing. He stepped out of his car before locking it and made his way towards the front door. He had to go inside, change and then-

Delos froze. His eyes had slowly widened as he saw his door slightly open. He reached for the gun tucked behind his coat as he looked around. Deciding no one was watching he pulled out the gun before entering his house. He closed the door as he took a chance to look around his house, sighing, he took a couple of steps before he heard a thud to his right, reacting fast, he turned.

"Whoa" Arms raised, smirk on his face and casually leaning against a counter was David Blackburn. Delos looked at him startled as he tighten the grip he had on the gun that he was currently aiming towards David's direction. "Put that down kid, don't want to hurt someone, do we?"

"What are you doing here?" Delos asked not moving an inch.

"Visiting" Delos snorted before he finally put the gun down, however, still not trusting David he didn't put it away.

"How nice of you" Delos commented sarcastically as David went to grab a glass that was on the counter.

"Hope you don't mind" David said gesturing towards the glass "You know how much I love vodka" Delos raised an eyebrow finally realising David was drinking from his bottle before he simply shook his head and went to stand next to him.

"What do you want?" Once again he asked as he watched David gulp down the whole drink. Much to his annoyance though, David never answered his question, instead he asked one of his own.

"How is Thierry?" Delos shook his head as he answered a simple 'fine' "Heard your working with some other guys as well" at this, Delos simply rolled his eyes before explaining the short story on how James, Ash and Morgead had started 'working' with both Thierry and himself. "No ladies?" David ended up asking which caused Delos to laugh.

"Thierry is engaged and Keller and Rashel are still around." he shrugged making it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm seeing… someone" David didn't push the topic further but instead decided to ask about Thierry's step sisters. "Rashel is with Quinn and do you really care about Keller?" Delos asked not really putting much thought in the conversation, that is until he finally remembered…_someone. _"How is Gillian?"

He wasn't certain that David knew, and in all honesty he hoped he didn't. The last thing he needed to know right now was that he had somehow managed to find Gillian, convince her he wasn't a bad guy and- oh he didn't even want to continue thinking about it.

"That's why I'm here" David mumbled with clear pain in his words. Delos couldn't help but to be amazed at how much he had changed. When he first met him, he thought he was some heartless bastard that didn't know what a smile or _emotion, _for the matter, was. He was always so serious. But now, it was so easy to tell he was in pain. That every part of his body was screaming in agony- which only got him worried. "I need your help" David said dryly as he went to sit on the couch in the living room.

Delos nodded his head as he waited for David to explain.

_-o-_

"You have to be joking!" Rashel yelled as she kept watching Quinn throw all his clothing in his suitcase. "Quinn, _you _cant just leave"

"Yes. _We _can" Quinn stated as he went to pick up Rashel's suitcase. "Start packing" he ordered before running down the stairs to the living room. He heard as Rashel kept complaining while he took every valuable item he had in the living room.

"But what about my sister?" she asked as she started packing. Quinn threw all the valuable items in his suitcase before running down to the basement to do the same. Once he was back in the room he found Rashel changing as she kept cursing every living thing for what was happening. Taking a break from the packing, Quinn walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she was just taking of her skirt. "Quinn" she gasped in surprise.

"Your brother went to get her, don't worry" Quinn mumbled as he planted small kisses on her neck. Rashel slowly let herself get lost in the kisses as Quinn started rubbing her stomach with his thumbs. "Your beautiful" he mumbled before turning her around and catching her lips with his own.

Rashel kissed him back forgetting just for a second all the problems they were facing right now. She deepened the kiss while she placed one hand on his face and the other on his hair. Quinn had her pressed against his body as both his hands were around her waist. He was the one to break the kiss feeling the need of air.

"Rashel" he whispered, his mouth only inches away from hers, their foreheads were touching. "I'm" he mumbled. "I'm sorry" Rashel would only look at his eyes as the words left his mouth.

"There is nothing to be sorry about" she told him but he slowly shook his head obviously not agreeing. "Quinn, this is not your fault. So drop it" she ordered before giving him a little peck on the lips.

"It is, because-" but Quinn never got to give his explanation as a far to familiar ring tone was heard. With a growl he reached for the phone in his pocket. Rashel let go of Quinn allowing him to talk to whoever had called him as she continued to change. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and headed towards the washroom. Once she was changed she walked out to notice Quinn sitting on their bed with his head down and his shirt gone.

"Who was that?" she asked as she went to sit next to him.

"Thierry" mumbled Quinn. "Apparently Keller is arrested and now currently at the police station, however it seems she wont be there for long because there really isn't any good reason why she is arrested- but" Quinn paused as he wrapped an arm around Rashel's waist. "They caught Lupe" he said softly.

At those words, Rashel's heart beat quickened. Lupe had been the one in charge of turning the cameras off for when they robbed the bank. And if she was caught… "She will most likely end up telling them everything"

"What!" Rashel exclaimed getting up. "I thought you guys… I… didn't you say you would… kill her?"

"We never got too, the cops got her right before the shooter got the chance"

"So that means?" Rashel asked before Quinn pulled her down to sit on his laps.

"That we need to enjoy this moment" and that was all Quinn said before he once again crashed his lips on her own.

-o-

Delos sat quietly as he let the words progress.

One part of his mind kept telling him this was all a joke, but seeing the expression David had made him definitely believe that everything he was told was definitely not a joke. "Gillian is…"

"In Russia" David stated his eyes a little watery, but Delos had no time to make fun of him.

"… and she is…"

David flinched before he said the following words; "A slave"

"…owned by…."

"Her husband"

"How the _fuck_ did you let that happen!" Delos exclaimed before grabbing David's shirt and pulling him out of the couch. He slammed him against the wall before pulling out his gun and aiming it at his head. "I should kill you." he stated "I should kill you!"

"Delos…"

"You!" Delos yelled ignoring the tears that were slowly escaping his eyes. "I trusted you!" he pressed the gun against David's head harder. "I trusted you would protect her- but-but all you did" Delos hissed. "Fuck!" he yelled right before steeping away from David and punching him right in the gut.

David fell on his knees allowing the pain to surround his body. He coughed as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Delos"

"Why the fuck did you let her get _married_!" Delos exclaimed as he once again aimed the gun at his head as he kneeled down. "I thought you loved her! Why would you-"

"I tried!" David exclaimed silencing Delos. "I tried, goddamnit! But she never forgave me"

"So you let her become a slave?" Delos questioned sick of the thought.

"No!" he yelled. "I couldn't stop her Delos, they didn't let me" David sighed before he started coughing again. Delos watched him cough out some blood before he heard his cell phone ring. Quickly he answered it and stayed silent as he heard Thierry talk.

Surprisingly, he wasn't yelling at him for not being at the meeting or for once again being late. Instead, Thierry was telling him about recent events that affected them all. He explained about the call between James and the two police officers and about how Lupe had been captured.

Delos heard every word Thierry spoke clearly before debating if he should tell him about David's visit. At the end however he decided not to because it seemed Thierry had a lot in mind. Delos cursed silently once he hanged up annoyed at the fact that soon he would be one of Americas most wanted. He looked at David who was now sitting against the wall with his arms still wrapped around his stomach. He saw the tears running down his face and the look of pure agony he had. And that's when Delos made up his mind.

Thierry had told him to pack his stuff and run away immediately. If he thought over it, right now he had nowhere to go. The police would definitely end up looking for him all over the states so he had to leave the country- but where would he go? The only solution he could think of, was Russia.

"Ill help" he stated as he watched David stand up.

"We would have to leave tonight" Delos nodded just as he heard a sound in the backyard.

His first thought had been the police. However, he would be hearing the annoying sounds the police cars made, plus Thierry had just called and he had mentioned that Lupe hadn't said anything _yet_. So it was when David had mumbled 'shit' that he realised it wasn't your daily American cops that had made that noise.

It was some very angry communist.

_-o-_

_Thats is it! Okay, I know, not that long but well I wanted to leave all the action for the next part._

_Also, I love Russians so I meant nothing racist in what I wrote._

_Some of you might be confused but hey, one more part and everything will be cleared. And for those of you who watched the movie takers... remember the Russians? Remember who they killed? Yeah I cried, but I still loved them. _

_And as for Gillian being in Russia and being a slave.. yeah I kind of added that just in case if I wanted to make a sequel. I always do that in all my stories. _

_Well! I hope you enjoyed reading!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**GOD BLESS YOU!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! _

_Okay, I am very very very very sorry this took so long!_

_School is keeping me very busy and I'm really focused on keeping my marks up._

_This semester I have Law, English, Religion and Math and they are all academic and its all really hard and I really gotta keep my marks up because I want to go to university. For those of you who live in Canada, my dream is to go to York University or University of Toronto. So I have to focus! _

_Anywho, I'm done with my excuse._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few.. uhm.. chapters? Sure.. anyways! Yes thank you :) It really means a lot all the support I get! I love you all!_

_**I lied **before. This wont be the last part. I guess it will end up being a FiveXshot hahaha..._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_-o-_

Ash didn't bother turning the lights on as he entered his hotel room. In one quick second he was already pulling out a bag and filling it with anything he found valuable. All the while, he was cursing every living thing.

Things weren't suppose to turn out like this. Lupe was suppose to be dead and Keller was suppose to be home sleeping while he chased around some girl that would entertain him for the night. Ash couldn't understand how both those girls had ended up in the police satiation- actually, he couldn't understand why they were alive.

Sure, Keller is like family therefore she was trusted with their secret, but _fuck_, had it been necessary to get Lupe involved? He could have done her job or better yet, he could have been the one to make sure Lupe died after the job was done. Instead Thierry had hired some idiot that was no obviously dead.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ash closed the bag that was now packed before hearing a soft knock on the door, he ignored it already knowing Morgead would let himself in and he was right because after two more knocks, Morgead slammed the door open. Ash paused for a second as he looked at the expression his friend had before cursing. Things were definitely not getting any better. "How many?" he asked as he saw Morgead pull out a pistol.

"The whole building is surrounded" Morgead explained as he pulled out an AK-47 before securing it on his side. "Cops"

Ash once again cursed before pushing his bed towards the wall enough to grab the box that was below it. He opened it before pulling out an M16 and shotgun. Morgead whistled as he saw the other guns in the box before reaching to grab another pistol, causing Ash to roll his eyes. "Out of all the guns, you pick the small ones?"

Morgead ignored him before dropping the bag he was carrying over his shoulder. "Lupe was sentenced for ten years" Morgead paused as he went to look down one of the windows in the room. He sighed once he saw the police cars and the helicopters up above "How many years do you think we would get?"

Ash scoffed as he grabbed a knife from the box. "If we get caught?" he asked with an eyebrow raised clearly stating he didn't consider that possible. "I would say twenty years" he barked out a laugh before handing Morgead a pocket knife "that's if they don't find out we were the ones behind the other robberies in the city"

Morgead nodded before opening the door. "Where are we meeting?"

"Private jet, Thierry mentioned something about renting one at the border of the city, the airport down west."

"Got it" Morgead affirmed before Ash disappeared down the hall. Closing his eyes, he wished his friend good luck before wishing himself luck. He ran the opposite way from Ash and soon enough he ended near the elevator. Trying his luck, he clicked to button and five seconds later a 'ding' was heard as the door opened. Morgead made sure no one was there before getting in.

As the elevator went down he begged no one else had plans to come in because he was certain they wouldn't take the fact that he had a pistol in both his hand too well. Securing the bag he was caring on his shoulder he waited for the door to open on the fourth floor before checking if any cops were anywhere near. Lucky for him, no one was around so he quickly got out of the elevator keeping the pistols up high just in case.

Morgead ran down the left hallway before stopping at the end where a floor length window stood. Looking back checking if he was still alone, he ripped part of his shirt off before tying it around his hand after he placed both his pistols on the ground and without thinking twice about it, Morgead punched the window causing it to break within an instant.

He ignored the pieces of glass coming from different directions as he drop the bag he was carrying so he could stick his head out of the window. Luck was definitely by his side. There wasn't any cars or anyone for the matter. He looked up to see the window on the building besides the hotel. He examined the distance properly and just as he had assumed, the buildings weren't that far from each other.

Morgead immediately picked up both the pistols and aimed for the window on the other building. He shot at least four times from both the pistols before the window had completely shattered, Morgead smiled but soon enough he frowned as he heard a loud yell from behind him.

"Stop!" Within a second, Morgead looked back to see two cops behind him. He shot at them, making them rush to get behind whatever object or wall they could find and as that happened Morgead grabbed his bag and quickly threw it to the other building. The bag made it right before the cops started shooting at him.

"Shit" Morgead cursed as he leaned on the wall while he kept shooting at the cops. He never aimed to kill any of them so he simply shot at their arms and legs. Once he finally managed to shoot both men down he noticed both pistols were empty. He dropped them as he heard one of the cops call for back up.

Not wanting to waist another minute Morgead moved a couple of steps back ready to make the biggest jump of his life.

"_He is getting away!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Shoot!"_

Morgead ignored the yells of the cops as he cleared his mind and looked directly at the other building. In one quick second he took a deep breath in and made a run for the jump.

_Fuck._

Morgead has never been to jail, but he has heard about it. His father had been sentenced for life after murdering Morgead's mother and twin sisters. His older brother had been sentenced for six years for witnessing everything and not saying anything until two years later when the bodies had been found.

Morgead never bothered visiting his father and as for his older brother, he simply called every month to check up on him. His brother never had anything nice to say, in fact, thanks to him, Morgead was official phobic to the whole idea of jail.

The last place he wanted to be at was there, he rather die.

So as his feet left the ground and his body launched over, Morgead thought that if he died, everything would be okay because he wouldn't be going jail. He considered that pretty lucky. Sure, death was not number one on his to do list, but neither was jail- in fact that was a number one in his not to do list.

"_Shit, go! He will get away!" _

It wasn't until the cop said those words that Morgead noticed his feet had touched the ground and that laying next to him, was his bag. Letting his lips form a smile he grabbed the bag as he ignored the pain he was feeling on his right hand.

Morgead stood up and once again he ran down the hall of the building he was now on. He ran until he found the stairs that would take him to the underground parking lot. He rushed down the stairs and once he was in the parking lot he quickly ran to find a car he could take without difficulty- however, it seemed life had other plans for him once his eyes landed on a girl that was leaning on a motorcycle a few feet away from him.

She was wearing a helmet and she was aiming a gun at him. Morgead didn't know what to think, especially after she made a small demand; _"_Hop on_"_

_-o-_

Mary-Lynnette was giving her men quick orders right before she saw that man with ash-blonde hair rush towards the hotel's kitchen area. She would have ignored him, if he hadn't been carrying a gun.

Not thinking twice about it Mary-Lynnette yelled a 'stop' as she pointed towards the direction of the blonde. He had turned around for a second to notice her before he disappeared into a hall. At once, Mary-Lynnette pulled out her pistol before she ran towards the direction she had seen the man.

There were already a few police men in front of her and if she wasn't mistaking, her men were right behind her. In a quick second she had passed a few guest from the hotel and a couple of the staff until she was finally running pass the chefs that worked in the hotel. She noticed that the men in front of her had turned right but she knew that they were probably going in the wrong way because the exit was that way.

The last thing the blonde guy was probably thinking of doing is leaving the hotel through one of the exits, because after all, they were blocked by police men. Mary-Lynnette knew for a fact that this guy was part of the group of men that had robbed the bank. She was certain he had a brain and that he knew how to use it.

She ran down a hall that had numerous doors. She stopped half way and turned around, no one was behind her so her men had probably gone through another way. She quietly narrowed her eyes around the hall as she waited to hear any sounds. She knew he had to be somewhere here-

And he was, she just hadn't expected finding him like this.

_He _was the one that found her as he came out from a room crashing towards her. He pushed her down making sure she dropped the gun she had in hand as she roughly landed on the ground. Mary-Lynnette tried wrestling her way out but he had managed to grab both her hands. That's when she noticed he had left his gun somewhere- that was a good thing.

"Shush" she heard the man hiss as she struggled against his hold. Mary-Lynnette ignored him and opened her mouth to yell for help, however, the words never left her lips because his mouth came crushing against hers. Surprised, shocked and annoyed Mary-Lynnette tried to kick him away. This was definitely not something he had planned because he wasn't actually kissing her. His lips were only preventing her from yelling anything.

Bothered by the adrenalin rushing through her body and the strong feeling of warmness coming from his lips Mary-Lynnette stopped moving, hoping he would comprehend she was no longer going to yell. After of few seconds he did understand and he slowly parted his lips from hers.

Mary-Lynnette never once imagined she would ever be in this position. Laying on the ground breathing heavily as an _extremely _good looking man laid on top of her sustaining both her hands above her head. Her blue eyes staring at his greenish blue eyes. Both their mouths slightly opened- yeah, definitely a position that never passed her mind.

"Shouldn't you be a model instead of a cop" the man asked her as his eyes seemed to be shinning with lust even though his hair was slightly covering them.

Instead of snapping and insulting him, something Mary-Lynnette would have usually done, she found herself answering him politely with a smirk on her face. "Shouldn't you be a model instead of a criminal?"

He smiled at her before leaning in closer "Touché" he whispered before he brought both her hands closer and successfully managed to sustain them both with only his left hand. Mary-Lynnette's eyes slowly widened as she saw him move his right hand towards her waist.

She gasped once she felt his cold hand touching her bare skin -because her shirt had moved out of place when she had been trying to wrestle her way out of his grip- and before she could even say something the cold was gone and his right hand was moving back up above her head, however this time she could see he was holding something.

"Don't you dare-"

But he had. The man never stopped smiling as he started to stand up. Mary-Lynnette quickly moved her head to see both her hands cuffed around a pole that belonged to a small stand. She couldn't believe what was happening- and they were her handcuffs!

"What's your name" the man asked her and as Mary-Lynnette turned to see him she noticed that he was now pointing a gun at her- a shot gun to be exact.

"Mary-Lynnette" she stated ignoring the smile on his face, "Yours?" of course, she wasn't expecting an answer, she simply asked because it was common nature.

"Ash" Mary-Lynnette raised her eyebrow before sighing with mortification.

"Nice name. Fits your hair" she mused as she tested the cuffs. Yeah, she wasn't going anywhere. This guy -Ash- had actually outsmarted her.

Ash smiled at how Mary-Lynnette looked right now and for just a second, he actually thought she looked cute and sexy stuck there on the ground wearing her cop uniform while she pouted innocently and probably subconsciously. However, he quickly cleared his mind as he reminded himself that he still needed to get away. "I'm afraid I have to go, Mary-Lynnette" she said nothing considering he was still aiming the gun. "It was a pleasure meeting you" he smiled before winking as Mary-Lynnette gagged.

Ash ignored the gesture and quickly left deciding he was going to leave through the front door- however, he had to find a poor old man that would let him borrow his clothes for a moment.

Mary-Lynnette watched as Ash disappeared down the hall before she heard foot steps coming from the other way. She yelled for help until one of her men finally spotted her. She allowed him to unlock the cuffs as she told him what happened. Annoyed and irritated, Mary-Lynnette definitely left the kiss, not-so-kiss, out of the story before she told him which way Ash had taken.

She was going to catch that guy, and make sure he paid an extra year in prison for putting his dirty lips on her- even if they had been rather soft.

_-o-_

Delos finally smiled as he managed to turn on his car. David was already seated on the passenger seat as his hand was out the window holding a pistol that was being shot constantly. "How many?" Delos asked as he examined his left leg which was currently bleeding. "Shit" he cursed once he noticed the bullet in his skin.

"Still a lot- You okay?" David asked noticing the injury. "Fuck that, start driving" Delos controlled his temper as he glared at David before he did as he was told. "Shit, they have cars" Delos wanted to roll his eyes at that, of course they had cars, after all, how else did David think they got there? "Drive fast and make sure they don't get near, they will gladly die if it means killing us" was all David said before grabbing a shotgun.

Delos watched with interest as David made his way to the back seat before breaking the back window with his elbow. He prevented himself from complaining seeing how they were on his favourite car and simply decided to just focus on the road.

David quickly examined the two cars that were now following them. Three people in each. He quickly aimed the shotgun at the driver on the left car (the one driving closer to them) but before he could shoot, they had started shooting at him. "Shit!" he heard Delos curse as he made a quick left sending David flying to the left side of the car.

"Drive properly!" David yelled before once against kneeling down properly and aiming driver who had successfully made the left turn. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer because it seemed they were about to start pulling out bigger guns, David started shooting.

Of course, he had originally aimed to hit the driver, however with Delos' driving he had ended up hitting the motor making the car explode. Now that, had been a better result seeing how with the explosion both the cars that were following them were now destroyed. However, David proffered to have just hit the driver seeing how the explosion had caused a wave of energy to hit their car.

It all happened so fast.

Delos lost complete control over the car as it flipped over. All he could do was grab the seat he was sitting on tightly as David did the same. The car had only flipped once so it was now upside down. Completely shattered and destroyed. The bottom of the car that was currently facing up was already leaking gas and that's what had prevented Delos from entering a stage of unconsciousness.

"Fuck" Delos cursed as he felt every part of his body burn in pain. He closed and opened his eyes countless times before he decided to exit the car through the window that was completely glass-free. Practically crawling, Delos made his way out of the car. He could barely move his body but he definitely didn't want to die just yet.

Few seconds later, as Delos kept trying to stand up, David exited the car through the back window. Just like Delos, his body was practically screaming pain, but he was able to actually stand up seeing how he hadn't received any bullets. David made his way towards Delos right after he grabbed his shot gun. He helped him up as he looked around.

"What now?" Delos asked breathing heavily.

"We need to keep going" David stated dryly knowing that the Russians weren't going to give up this easy.

He looked around once again before noticing the people gathering around the two cars that had exploded- that's when he remembered that their car could explode any second. Without thinking it twice David allowed Delos to put a arm over his shoulder before they started making their way as far away as they could from the car.

"How many-" Delos stopped talking as he felt his throat dry up, but even so David understood his question.

"Five shots" he said. "Lets go borrow a car- Fuck we need help" David stated as he started to feel a strong amount of pain on his right shoulder. They definitely needed help at the moment because David didn't know how long they would last with all the injuries.

Delos blinked as David's statement triggered something in his mind, then with a smile, he said; "get us a car and I know where to go for help" it seemed that he was actually going to see his lawyer one more time.

_-o-_

"We are getting out of here" Rashel stated as both Keller and Poppy gasped in surprise.

"You guys are running away?" Poppy accused before Rashel send her a glare.

Rashel didn't know much of Poppy and to be honest, she had only seen the girl twice, however she had grown to dislike her and mostly because James had fallen in love with her. Of course, she wasn't jealous or anything, it was just that James was like a best friend and seeing him in love with a girl that knew nothing about him, it was pretty bad. Rashel would have to see James suffer everyday as he lived with the fact that he was lying to the girl he loved.

Rashel had no relationship with Poppy, before she would have even considered her an acquaintance, but since she broke up with James, now she was just a stranger. "It's none of your business"

Poppy blinked surprised by Rashel's reply. "It is actually. I am, after all, _here _because of _you _guys"

"You have nothing to do with us" was all Rashel said before she focused her attention on her sister. "Lupe has probably opened her mouth so we better get going. Your allowed to leave because there is simply no good damn reason why you're here."

"_I_ have to leave?"

"Yes Keller!" Rashel exclaimed fanatic. "Do you think we would leave you here?"

"I just though-"

"Don't be stupid" Keller frowned at her sister deciding to not say anything seeing how she didn't want to start a fight. She was too tired and both physically and emotionally unable to feel anything at the moment. So Keller simply nodded before she grabbed her jacket that was on the floor and waited as Rashel called an officer to open the prison door.

Once the door was opened the officer informed that Poppy and Thea could also leave but he ended up suggesting that Thea should stay behind and wait for her fiancé. After hesitating Thea agreed causing Poppy to frown seeing how she didn't want to go home alone-

And that's when she realised something. Rashel and Keller were running away with the rest of the guys- but that didn't matter, what mattered was James. James was in danger now. The police would soon be hunting him down and Poppy never felt so… broken. She remembered Thea's words from earlier, when she had mentioned that Poppy indeed loved James, it wasn't until then that Poppy realised she had to do something. She had to tell James, she had to be honest, she had to let him know that there was nobody else and that she-

Poppy's eyes widened as the thought entered her mind. _I have to let him know I _accept_ him. _"Can I go with you?" the words left her lips before she couldn't even think it over.

Rashel and Keller both froze before turning their attention towards Poppy who had a determined look on her face. They had first thought she was talking to Thea but as they noticed the tears in her eyes and the bright glare she was giving them, they knew that Poppy had just asked if she could run away with them. Well, that's what Rashel thought, but Keller… Keller knew exactly what Poppy was asking for.

"No"

"Yes"

"_Raksha!_" Rashel hissed as her sister told Poppy to hurry up. "Are you _insane?_"

Keller smiled before her lips let out a chuckle. She turned to look at Poppy before facing her sister. "Maybe, but just trust me on this one"

No more words were said as Rashel frowned before leading the way out. Poppy hugged Thea quickly and wished her luck with Eric before she left with Keller, both following Rashel who didn't seem happy.

_-o-_

Thierry knew something was wrong.

It was that feeling he barely got, but when he did, it would be serious. Something that would change his life. He got the feeling when his father died and maybe his father's death hadn't been all that bad, but it still strongly affected his life.

There were very little things that could right now change Thierry's life or just affect it so hard that could in a way _end _his life. So as he drove through the street that led him back to the club he couldn't help but think the worst.

Why? Because he had a feeling that whatever was happening or had happened had to do with _Hannah. _

He felt like such an idiot for leaving her alone (There was still people around, just not anyone he trusted). Sure, the club was probably still save for now and Hannah had insisted on staying, however, that still was no reason for her to stay alone. He still couldn't even believe he had agreed to it- and to Thierry's misery, the reason why he had actually allowed her to stay alone was for two reason;

One, he thought Delos would be there any moment because he had to pick some of his money and of course, being the friend he was, he would stay with Hannah until Thierry got back. However, Thierry had no idea where Delos was right now. He tried calling but his phone was off- and this was also another reason why Thierry was worried. He thought that maybe Delos was in trouble. However, even though Delos was one of his best friends, right now, Hannah was more important.

The second reason was the most pathetic one ever. Thierry had allowed Hannah to stay alone because, well, she had seduced him into saying yes. She had used her charms, sweet smile, and seductive talk and like always, Thierry fell for it.

But now he regretted his weakness. He regretted letting Hannah practically control him as she flattered her eyelashes and kissed him gently- he hated himself for being such an idiot- Because he knew something was _terribly _wrong and when he finally reached the club he couldn't help but to feel his heart shatter as he realised his assumptions seemed to be correct.

Laying near the Clubs main doors were two bodies. The bodies of the guards Thierry hired to keep unwanted people to enter the club. And as Thierry got out of his car and walked towards the door with his pistol in hand, he noticed the blood.

Not even caring over the guards anymore, Thierry rushed inside the club as his heart started beating faster. "Hannah!" He yelled while he looked around for any sign of his fiancée. "Hannah!" By this point Thierry's heart seemed to be slowly stopping. He kept running around the club and all he would see was blood- blood and _dead _bodies. "Hannah!" he yelled once again feeling his throat dry. Hope was slowly fading away as he realised that who ever had done this was definitely not a cop.

_Is this really happening? _Thierry thought while he considered the possibility of dreaming everything right now. Nothing made sense. If this police hadn't done this… then who? More importantly, why? Thierry shook his head pushing all those thought back. He didn't need to be worrying about that right now, all he needed to do was find Hannah.

"Hannah!" his throat was definitely dry by now, however Thierry still felt like he could yell her name ten thousand times more, just to find her, he would- But it wasn't necessary because he managed to hear her voice.

"_Thierry" _It was a simple whisper, a soft, unclear barely audible whisper. Time seemed to have frozen as Thierry turned to face the direction from where he heard Hannah's voice. His eyes widened as they landed on the body of his fiancée. "Thierry" she called for him once again and Thierry didn't even hesitate as he bolted towards her.

Hannah Snow was laying on the bar with her eyes barely open as both her hands laid on top of her stomach, Thierry noticed that from afar, however he never managed to notice the red liquid until he was finally standing by Hannah.

"H-Hann…ah" Thierry gasped before he grabbed both her hands and moved them aside to see that she was indeed bleeding from her stomach. "Oh God" completely broken, Thierry cried out.

By looking at her stomach Thierry could tell that she had been shot by a shotgun. By seeing all the blood he could tell that it was a deadly wound. His heart was shattered and his mind convinced him that Hannah was indeed, about to _die_. He could see Hannah's eyes and he knew that she was well aware of her condition but Thierry noticed that her live wasn't what she was hurt or sad about. Thierry noticed that the tears leaking from her eyes right now and even from his own were because they're baby was _gone_.

"David" Hannah whispered. "They we…re… loo-looking for him" Thierry sobbed as he tightened the grip he had on Hannah's bloody hands. "Russians" she coughed as she swallowed some blood that she was about to vomit.

Thierry nodded not knowing what to say. He was tasting every sense of reality as any positive thought left his mind.

"Thierry" Hannah once again whispered before reaching for Thierry's cheek with one of her hands. She touched him softly before her fingers trailed towards his lips. "I love you"

And with those words Thierry felt his desire for life leave. He didn't want to live anymore, he didn't want to breathe… he wanted to _die. Die right now, _because he knew that Hannah would be dieing in a matter of seconds and that would leave him all alone. Hannah was his reason of living. She was his everything and without her, he was nothing.

"Never for…get that" Hannah mumbled as Thierry simply stared at her still not knowing what to say. His emotions were taking over him, and right now they were preventing him from doing anything. So he just stared as Hannah slowly took her last breaths.

Hannah knew what Thierry was going through. She could see it in his eyes- it was familiar. He had the same expression from that time his father died. The same expression he had as soon as he realised that thanks to his father's death he no longer had a reason for living, because he thought everything was over. "Hannah Descouedres" She mumbled surprisingly not coughing. "It was a good drea-"

"STOP" Hannah blinked. "Stop- please Hannah- _don't_…" Taking a deep breath as the tears kept running down his cheeks, Thierry leaned over to kiss Hannah's lips. "Don't leave me" he said as he leaned his forehead against her own. "I need you. Without you… _I cant. _You know I cant"

Hannah felt her heart shatter even more as a sudden rush of pain ran through her body. "_Thierry_"

"I always loved you- I will always love you. _You_, don't ever forget that" Hannah realised Thierry was accepting the event- and he was doing it for her. Because he wanted her to leave this world not worrying about him, most importantly, his sanity. He was letting her go and that's the best thing that could be happening.

"Quit" Hannah mumbled knowing that Thierry would understand what she meant. "Don't… k-kill-" and once again the pain came back. This time though, it ran through her body ten times stronger and that's when Hannah felt her heart slowly come to a complete stop.

With eyes wide open Thierry watched as Hannah's eyes slowly closed. He cried her name out loud while he felt the hand he was still holding suddenly get heavier- and then, reality crashed harder then ever.

Thierry yelled, cried and cursed as he hugged Hannah's lifeless body tightly. He definitely felt his sanity slowly leave him as every memory he had of Hannah started to feel so… unreal.

He stayed holding onto Hannah for a few minutes and when finally managed to stop crying he spoke softly to her believing that she might be listening. "I will kill. I will kill whoever did this to you. I _swear_"

He knew Hannah wouldn't want this… but, he had too.

_-o-_

_Thats it! _

_Okay, dont shoot me! I'm sorry this had to happen... and oh god, I really suck at writting death scenes. Really SUCK. Okay, I dont even know if I made any sense. I'm sorry for such a sucky chapter... gosh its really pathetic. Anywho, I hope it wasnt that confussing. Next part will definitly be the last part and well.. yeah, thats all I have to say._

_Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I know there is probably alot. _

_Btw, I dont think ill make a sequel, but ill probably make oneXshots... and uhm, ill esplain more next part. :)_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**GOD BLESS! **_

_**Ps. I did change my user name... again.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay guys! Here it is, the final part :D_

_ENJOY! I kind of made things go by fast... but it had to be done. I have a feeling some of you will want to kill me for ending it like... how its going to end, but yeah :D_

_THANK YOU so much for the reviews you guys left! I'm glad a lot of you enjoy my stories!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _

_-o-_

Maggie Neely had never experienced an illegal situation like the one she was in right now. Yes, it was mostly because her job usually protected the law by enforcing it, meaning everything she did _had_ to be legal. Since it was clear that what she was currently doing had nothing to do in favour of the law, Maggie definitely found herself caught between a rock and a hard place.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Maggie had known something bad would happen after she… slept with one of her clients. She knew it had been a wrong decision and that just like most wrong choices, it would bring consequences. Now of course Maggie would have never imagined herself nursing two criminals, one of them being the guy she currently had mix feelings for.

Delos Redfern had finished telling her exactly what happened seeing how she refused to nurse them without knowing how they got to their condition. At first it took her a while to believe every word she heard, however seeing how she knew of Delos' past, she ended up reasoning that angry communist could be the reason behind everything.

Maggie grabbed the bottles of water she originally came in the kitchen for, before her mind had started zoning out, and quickly made her way back to her bedroom where she had left the two guys resting their bodies. She had suggested they should sleep however they refused saying something about leaving soon. And even though Maggie thought they were joking, she realised it was a stupid thing to think once she was back in the room because they were already getting ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" She asked addressing the question to Delos seeing how David hadn't answer any of her questions before. Actually, he never even said anything other than a 'thank you'.

"Getting dressed so we can leave" Delos said in a matter of fact before Maggie started shaking her head.

"No way. You are not leaving." Maggie sighed. "You injuries are serious, you cant just leave! You need to stay and recover-"

"I told you" Delos said interrupting Maggie. "We need to leave tonight. We have a private jet waiting. I need to be in Russia by tomorrow"

"No you don't" Maggie hissed. "You need to be in a hospital or better yet, in _prison-" _**Click**. Maggie's eyes widened as she heard that sound before turning her head to see David pointing a gun at her. Now Maggie didn't know if she should be scared or not seeing how David was smiling- heck, he looked very friendly, and if it wasn't for the gun, Maggie would have never thought of him as a criminal.

"Ms Neely." David said not allowing the smile to leave his face. "I'm afraid prison is not an option at the moment. However, I agree with you, both Delos and I do need to be in prison." Maggie raised an eyebrow allowing David to chuckle. "I know we have done wrong things and if you knew of all our… crimes, then I'm sure _you _would sentence us for a life time conviction. However, like I said, prison is currently not an option" Maggie opened her mouth to speak however David noticed so he once again spoke up. "Delos and I appreciate your help and we know the risk we are putting you in. So in order to repay our debts with you, once our business in Russia is done, we will both hand ourselves in"

Maggie felt her mouth dropping slowly before she heard a soft growl from behind her. She figured Delos wouldn't exactly agree with what David just said, but it didn't matter. "How long will it take you to finish your business in Russia?" David shrugged but assured her that it wouldn't take longer than a year. "So you will come back to spend the rest of your life behind bars?" David nodded. "Fine" with that said David lowered his gun before he smirked. Confused, Maggie noticed David was looking at Delos. She turned around to face him once again, only to see him frowning. Deciding that it was because his friend practically just promised that within a year they would both be behind bars, Maggie simply sighed before handing both the guys the water bottles she had in hand and in the processes she managed to hear David mumble something that sounded like 'prove my belief'.

"How are you guys getting to the jet?" Maggie asked suddenly remembering that they had arrived her house on a stolen bicycle.

"Do you mind driving us?" Maggie should have known that was coming.

-o-

Poppy didn't know what to do. Her head couldn't even progress the current situation and the pain her body was going through was making everything worse. So as she sat paralyzed on the ground looking at the cops rushing around trying to get a hold of Raksha and Rashel, Poppy couldn't help but to think it was all over.

She had been anxious to see James. She had planned everything she was going to say and she had even planned what he would say. Everything was meant to be perfect and at the end she would be in James' arms. However, everything came to a crashing reality when Rashel announced a car was following them. And things seemed to get much worse when Poppy recognized that car as the convertible Mary-Lynnette owns.

Everything happened so fast, she didn't even know how to keep up. Before Poppy could even explain that the person inside the car that was following them was actually a cop, three cop cars had appeared out of nowhere. Rashel freaked out as she saw Keller pull out a gun. However before she could even managed to roll the window down to shoot, another car appeared right in front of them causing Rashel to turn the wheel hard and fast enough to send them flying.

The car had rolled twice before coming to a stop, and fortunately, none of them were really hurt. They got out of the car fast- at least as fast as they could, before the cops started surrounding them. By that point Poppy had fallen on her knees and started crying. She didn't want things to end like this. She didn't want anybody to go to jail. And most importantly…

She wanted to see James.

She needed to talk to him, she needed to see him, she needed to tell him that there was no one else and that James was everything to her, however that all now seemed impossible.

Poppy couldn't see a way out. She knew she had been caught in the worst situation and that no matter what lawyer she got, she would end in jail. There was no way out. That's why Rashel and Keller were fighting hard for the cops to let them go. That's why Rashel was crying hysterically saying she had nothing to do with anything as the cops tried to push her inside a car. And that's why Keller was walking calmly to one of the cars as she kept staring at one of the officers, who Poppy later recognized as Galen.

"Poppy" She heard her name before looking up to meet eyes with Mary-Lynnette. "I need you to stand up with your hands behind your back" Poppy nodded noticing the hand-cuffs Mare-Lynnette had in hand. She stood up with her hands behind her back as she allowed her mind to hunt her with thoughts of what her future would be like. "You have the right to remain silent-"

"I know" Poppy interrupted before she felt one last tear escape her eyes. It was official, she wasn't going to see James again.

-o-

Eric was running. His heart beat was fast and his legs were definitely causing him pain, but it didn't matter because he needed to catch them- especially _him_. That traitor he called a friend once. That traitor who only used Poppy to probably get close to Thea because that would mean he would get close to him. And what better thing for a criminal to get close to a cop? Better yet, an FBI agent.

James had put on his best acting mask, and he had deceived them all.

Eric was going to make sure he ended up in prison. He was going to make sure he would pay for all this. So that's why he had tracked and then followed James to the current abandoned factory they were in. James had arrived with another guy and he was sure that guy also had to do with the bank robbery.

He was also sure more of them would be coming.

Eric had been careful as he tried getting closer to where James and the other guy were standing. He eventually got close enough to hear the other guys name, which happened to be 'Quinn'. Eric noticed that they were both arguing as Quinn kept calling someone who seemed to have their phone off. That's when Eric realised that they were probably trying to contact one of the girls that Galen's squad recently caught. He had received the news just a few minutes ago and even though Galen had asked for his current location, Eric refused to give it seeing how he wanted to deal with this alone.

Unfortunately, all this thinking had caused Eric to mess up and before he knew it, James had spotted him. Which was why they were all currently running.

Eric had been surprised by the fact that James hadn't pulled out his gun to shoot him, instead he had simply yelled run before both him and his friend Quinn disappeared in the factory. Now, Eric wasn't sure which one he was following, but he didn't care, he was going to take them both down.

At least that what he thought until he felt a great amount of pain on his right arm as soon as a gun-shot was heard. He cursed loudly as he turned to his right to see Quinn standing there with a gun he was currently reloading, so Eric took the chance and he started shooting as he ignored the pain.

Quinn moved fast, but not fast enough seeing how a bullet ended up going through his leg. He cursed loudly before he fell right behind a machine that was currently blocking any other bullets.

At that moment, James made an appearance. This time, he pulled out his gone and started shooting at Eric, who had moved and was now standing behind a machine. James ran towards Quinn and quickly helped him up before he pulled him to stand behind a wall.

"Thierry is outside. Go!" James yelled before he heard footsteps. He quickly moved to find Eric running towards them. He shot at him, causing him to jump behind a machine. As he quickly reloaded, he kept giving Quinn instructions, and even though he refused to follow them, at the end he had no other option seeing how he wasn't much help anymore.

Quinn struggled to run to the nearest exit as James tried getting closer to Eric so he could manage to get rid of his gun. James didn't want to kill Eric, he simply wanted him unconscious for enough time so he could leave with Quinn and Thierry. However things didn't end as planned.

Eric saw James move closer and he took that chance to get a good shot. He wasn't sure how he managed, but with a simply bullet, Eric aimed and shot James right by his heart. He knew it wasn't directly in his heart, but he knew that the place he had shot, would definitely cause internal bleeding, and soon enough, death.

James fell on his knees feeling the air leaving his lungs. His felt pain through his whole body as he reached to touch his bleeding wound. He blinked twice before he finally dropped his gun, and before he knew it, his body gave up and he dropped forward. He rolled over slightly to look up and the ceiling as his life flashed through his mind.

Everything. He started remembering everything and soon enough, he was regretting. He had committed so many crime, he had hurt so many people. He was horrible. A horrible person that probably deserved what he just got. However all this regret also made him feel something else.

Longing. There were so many things he wanted to do- to still accomplish. He didn't want to die just yet, he knew that he had a lot of things he need to do…

Like seeing Poppy again. He didn't care she had left him for another guy. He didn't care she didn't love him. All he cared about was her. She loved her, and no matter what, he would always loved her. And she needed to know this. She also needed to know of all he has done and maybe…

Maybe she could forgive him?

That's the last thought that crossed his mind before he closed his eyes.

Eric stood from far looking at James with wide eyes. He thought of going over and checking for any sign of life, however, he knew there was no point because James was probably already dead.

He deserved it. Eric was sure of that, however it still hurt. It hurt a lot, that's why he decided to push all his thoughts to the back of his head before he reloaded his gun and quickly started running towards the direction Quinn had left.

He followed the blood on the ground that lead to an exit, and taking a deep breath, Eric pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was a black car, and before he could even see anything else, he felt something strong and rough hit the back of his head.

Eric fell dropping his gun before he heard a gun shot and once again, he found himself feeling pain through his body as his hands quickly reached to touch his hip which was no bleeding.

"Lets go" he heard someone say and that's when he noticed Quinn walking with some sort of metal in his hands. Eric noticed the look of pain in his eyes, and that's when he realised Quinn probably figured out that he had killed James.

"Okay" Eric heard another voice. He turned to notice a guy standing by the car, and to his surprise, he knew the guy. Thierry. The guy that only a few hours ago had tried getting Keller out of jail. Of course at that time they were still interrogating her so he hadn't allowed it, that's why he had left. To Eric, at that time Thierry looked completely innocent and simply worried for his sister. However now, as he saw the guy wearing a tuxedo that was covered with blood. Eric wasn't too sure what to think- especially with that cold look he had on.

Eric wanted to stop them, he want to stand up and arrest them… but he couldn't. He helplessly watched as both guys got in the car and left.

Feeling his body getting called, Eric cursed as he swore he would one day catch them before he pulled out his cell phone and called '911'.

-o-

Jezebel Redfern quietly listened to the update the officer was given her before she simply replied with an 'okay' and ended the call. She sighed heavily, not liking how things had turned out before she quickly left her phone on the small desk in the room, before walking to stand right next to the bed that was currently occupied by an old friend.

Morgead had only one injury, and it had turned to be quiet serious. She had managed to aid him as much as possible, before she gave him sleeping pills which he gladly took. Since two hours ago, Morgead has been sleeping quietly as Jez kept working in finding the current location of the other guys.

She had many people working for her, so things were definitely easy. However, her people could not interfere with anything, meaning that things couldn't end like she had originally planned.

The latest update she had received had to do with David and Delos. Both guys she had previously called enemies once upon a time. It seemed that they had taken the private jet and had left a few hours ago in the direction of Russia. Why? Jezebel had yet to find out.

She had also received an update on Keller and Rashel. They were both currently locked up in jail and it seemed that the police had enough proof to charge them with countless things. Jezebel knew that this would be a problem in the near future, however she decided to forget about it for the time being.

Another update she had received a few minutes ago was that Ash, Quinn and Thierry were currently on their way to Canada. She had asked her people to follow them for the time being seeing how Morgead would want to eventually meet up with them.

Jezebel was glad to see that the three of them were okay- actually six, counting Delos, David and Morgead. However, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried. Apart from Keller and Rashel locked up, Jezebel had no idea where James was- not to mention Hannah was dead and Gillian had practically just disappeared.

Sighing once again, Jezebel found herself frowning as she thought of all the work she had to eventually do before she felt a hand touching her fingers. Jez blinked before she looked down to meet green eyes.

Morgead had a smile on his face as kept trying to open his eyes a little more. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her and as an answer Jezebel simply shrugged. "Where are the others?" was his next question, this time causing Jezebel to open her mouth to speak.

"Delos and David are on their way to Russia" Morgead raised his eyebrow as Jez continued "Ash, Thierry and Quinn are heading to Canada. Rashel and Keller are behind bars" Jez sighed before speaking once again, this time her tone getting a little sad. "Hannah is dead and James is missing"

"Hannah is…" Morgead trailed off as he imagine the pain Thierry must be in. "How about the baby?" he asked immediately causing Jez's mouth to drop.

"She was… pregnant?" Morgead nodded. "I… I assume he is gone."

"Damnit! The cops killed-"

"No" Jez interrupted. "The cops had nothing to do with Hannah -or the babies- death." Morgead looked shocked to hear this. He blinked twice before he asked who killed Hannah, and at that, Jez hesitated before answering. "A Russian Mafia"

"_What?"_

"It seems that David has gotten himself involved with a Russian Mafia. I'm not sure, but I'm strongly leaning towards that idea seeing how he is currently going to Russia…"

"But why would-"

"The Mafia works like that. They don't care who they kill. They probably found out David has some sort of connection with Hannah. I honestly don't know"

Morgead was silent for a few seconds before he once again spoke up. "So is the Mafia now chasing us?" Jezebel, not sure of why he would asked that simply shrugged before Morgead let out a heavy sigh. "Shouldn't you know this? You are in the Mafia, after all"

Jezebel rolled her eyes at Morgead mocking tone. "I'm in an American Mafia. Not Russian. However, the people that killed Hannah happened to be enemies of mine. For all I know, they could have killed her because of me."

Morgead didn't even blink "So this means…?"

"You need to recover so we can go to Canada"

"I'm not interested in any Mafia" Morgead clarified knowing exactly what Jezebel would eventually offer. He wanted nothing to do with the Mafia. And he was sure the other guys wouldn't want anything to do with it. Actually, Morgead was pretty sure Delos and David would never even consider getting anywhere near any sort of Mafia, so he had no idea why they were going to Russia. "I'm just a bank robber"

With a smile, Jezebel said; "Not anymore"

And just like that, Morgead saw a new door opening for his future.

_-o-_

"What do you mean you didn't find a body?" Mary-Lynnette exclaimed as her eyes widened in shock. "Eric swear he killed James"

"No body" Galen mumbled. "There was blood, but no body"

"Officers" the new voice in the office caused Mary-Lynnette and Galen to quickly turn their heads to see a man they really hated holding a folder in his hand as he send glares towards their direction. "It seems that you will be working on a new case"

Confused, seeing how they hadn't finished the 'Bank Robbery' case, they simply stared at their _boss,_ who currently looked more then happy with that smirk on his face.

"What do you guys know of the Mafia?"

_-o-_

_**Fin**_

_-o-_

_I think everything happened so fast...anywho!_

_Okay, I know you guys are probably like "She cant end it like this!"_

_Yes. I'm aware that I left many questions unanswered, and that yes, it seems like the plot has recently gotten thicker. _

_However, the 'Bank Robbery' plot thingy... has come to an end. Thats the main plot of this story so yeah. The whole Mafia thing... is for a whole different story. _

_Now, with that said, I am thinking of writing a sequel. However, I'm also thinking of writing many little sequels. _

_Let me explain. _

_When I mean many little sequels.. I mean many little one shots. I'm thinking about just writing one shots of what happens to all the characters and blah. However I have a feeling that it would mean writing a lot of one shots seeing how I did end up leaving a lot of questions unanswered._

_So I think I will be writing a sequel. With that said, the sequel will probably be much longer then this._

_Unfortunately since Hannah died, she wont be in the sequel... and as for James.. well... yeah. Now, keep in mind that if I do a sequel, more characters will die. Actually, the main reason why I didn't kill that many people was because I was really considering the idea of a sequel. _

_But anyways. Back to this. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it, I really did. And even though I suck at writing about a characters death or fight scenes, I had fun giving it a try. _

_Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate the support!_

_THANK YOU! And so sorry for the many mistakes! I have so much homework I need to finish so I didnt read over it!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**GOD BLESS!**_


End file.
